The Truth
by Shayna Riddle
Summary: My first Vegeta and Bulma fanfic


A/N: this is my first Vegeta and Bulma fanfiction so I want you all to reveiw it and be honest. If you all like it then I'll write another.  
  
  
The Truth  
  
The sun is setting behind the Briefs home, and all is calm. Little Trunks is over at Goten's, and Bra is inside playing with her dolls. Bulma is in the back yard working over the grill. Her hair is light blue and in a high pony-tail, with a few stray pieces in her face. "I wonder when Vegeta will get back." she sighs  
  
"I've been here for about 15 minuets woman." Vegeta says annoyed "And you have got to stop talking to yourself."  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cries With a childish grin on her ugly face she runs to Vegeta, her aqua marine curls flowing behind her. She reaches him, and before he can dodge her, she throws her arms around him. "Get off me!" he yells, nearly tossing her into a wall in an effort to free himself from her. "And for the last time DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
Bulma puts her hands on her extremely large hips. "Well excuse me fore being excited to see my husband!" She turns back to the grill, her short cropped purple hair swishing behind her.  
  
"And that's another thing!" Vegeta continues in anger "You have got to stop telling people that we are married! It's the biggest insult I've ever heard of. As if my taste in woman were that bad  
  
"Well I suppose we were never really married" Bulma says thoughtfully, putting down the tongs "But it's the 21st century, and we're adults. I don't need a diamond to know that you love me."  
  
Vegeta sits down on the garden wall, staring at the blue haired wonder in disbelief. "Where on earth did you get the half baked idea that I love you? I think you're a bitch, how many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"Oh of course you love me." Bulma laughs "I mean, even if we're not married you've never denied that we are."  
  
Vegeta sighs "If Kakerott would only listen to me. But no matter how many times I tell them that we're not a couple they still insist the we are. Only the Namek believes me. Do you see what your dilutions have brought me too? I, the Prince of the Saiya-jins, have been reduced to conversing with a Namek!"  
  
"Well if you don't love me then how do you explain Trunks?" Bulma says Vegeta only shakes his head. "Well I'd been training hard to become a super Saiya-jin and I needed a break. So I went out to the club and got plastered. I wake up the next morning in some woman's bed, don't even know her name come to think. And nine months latter there's this kid on the door step."  
  
Bulma whips around navy hair sticking out at odd angles. "You cheated on me?" "LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" Vegeta booms so loud the neighbors lean out the windows to see what's happening "I can't cheat on you ... WE'RE NOT TOGETHER! You have got to stop telling people that Trunks is your son. Even he thinks it's true. All you did to get that boy where he is name him. What kind of retard names a kid after underwear anyways?"  
  
Bulma's eyes suddenly turn big and shiny. "I think it's cute!"  
  
Vegeta shakes his head as an anime sweat drop slides down it. "You would! You think everything's cute. For God sakes you think the Dragon is cute!"  
  
After pushing her green locks behind her ears, Bulma folds her arms in a pout. "You know Vegeta." she says, her voice dangerously low "If you keep treating me like this, you're going to lose me."  
  
This is the last straw that our Saiya-jin Prince can handle. "Lose you? How can I lose you? I never had you to begin with! Who would want to have you? Not even Yamacha felt like sticking around. Look at you. You're supposed to be some kind of genius and you can't even see that nobody likes you but Kakerott. And the only reason he likes you is because your the only person in the universe that's stupider then he is! You're a basket case Bulma, one minuet your a dip, the next you're a bitch. You can't even decide on a freaking hair color! Look I went by the court on my way back from training today and I got a restraining order put on you. So you just stay at least 15 feet away from me and nobody will get hurt. If you try and hug me again the police may not get here before I send your massive ass into the next dimension!"  
  
And with that Vegeta bursts into the air, leaving a bewildered woman with orange hair on the ground. She looks hurt for a minuet, but then she smiles stupidly. "He'll be back" she tells the empty yard "He loves me, I just know it." 


End file.
